The present invention relates to modified neurotoxins, particularly modified Clostridial neurotoxins, and use thereof to treat various conditions including conditions that have been treated using naturally occurring botulinum toxins.
The present invention also relates to a composition comprising an isolated or purified botulinum toxin light chain (or a part thereof) and an intracellular structure, such as a component of a mammalian plasma membrane.
botulinum toxin, for example, botulinum toxin type A, has been used in the treatment of numerous conditions including pain, skeletal muscle conditions, smooth muscle conditions and glandular conditions. botulinum toxins are also used for cosmetic purposes.
Numerous examples exist for treatment using botulinum toxin. For examples of treating pain see Aoki, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,915 and Aoki, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,215. For an example of treating a neuromuscular disorder, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,005, which suggests treating curvature of the juvenile spine, i.e., scoliosis, with an acetylcholine release inhibitor, preferably botulinum toxin A. For the treatment of strabismus with botulinum toxin type A, see Elston, J. S., et al., British Journal of Ophthalmology, 1985, 69, 718-724 and 891-896. For the treatment of blepharospasm with botulinum toxin type A, see Adenis, J. P., et al., J. Fr. Ophthalmol., 1990, 13 (5) at pages 259-264. For treating spasmodic and oromandibular dystonia torticollis, see Jankovic et al., Neurology, 1987, 37, 616-623. Spasmodic dysphonia has also been treated with botulinum toxin type A. See Blitzer et al., Ann. Otol. Rhino. Laryngol, 1985, 94, 591-594. Lingual dystonia was treated with botulinum toxin type A according to Brin et al., Adv. Neurol. (1987) 50, 599-608. Cohen et al., Neurology (1987) 37 (Suppl. 1), 123-4, discloses the treatment of writer's cramp with botulinum toxin type A.
It would be beneficial to have botulinum toxins with altered biological persistence and/or altered biological activity. For example, a botulinum toxin can be used to immobilize muscles and prevent limb movements after tendon surgery to facilitate recovery. It would be beneficial to have a botulinum toxin (such as a botulinum toxin type A) which exhibits a reduced period of biological persistence so that a patient can regain muscle use and mobility at about the time they recover from surgery. Furthermore, a botulinum toxin with an altered biological activity, such as an enhanced biological activity can have utility as a more efficient toxin (i.e. more potent per unit amount of toxin), so that less toxin can be used.
Additionally, there is a need for modified neurotoxins (such as modified Clostridial toxins) which can exhibit an enhanced period of biological persistence and modified neurotoxins (such as modified Clostridial toxins) with reduced biological persistence and/or biological activity and methods for preparing such toxins.
Furthermore, there is a need for an isolated composition comprising a botulinum toxin light chain component and an intracellular structure component wherein the structure component interacts with the light chain component in a manner effective to facilitate substrate proteolysis within a cell, since such a composition can have utility for research, diagnostic and therapeutic purposes.